


"A character receives a whole bunch of letters" -@writingprompts365 on Tumblr

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Avidan receives a whole bunch of letters.  They're... almost all the same.Post-page 14x12.





	"A character receives a whole bunch of letters" -@writingprompts365 on Tumblr

Avidan rests his head in his hands.

 

The table he’s sitting at is covered in notes, almost all of them identical.

 

_The infection was too much.  Enel took a bad turn in the night and passed away before dawn.  I’m so sorry, Avidan.  I know you were friends once._

 

Noah’s plan is stupid, at best.  Knowing Velvare, however, it just might work.  Which is what scares him, obviously.  Noah usually thinks of the consequences of his plans as things he doesn’t have to deal with.

 

As Noah’s out at sea, Avidan will have to deal with this one.  Which is the other thing that scares him.  Velvare may be the most neglectful, self-absorbed adoptive parent Avidan’s met–not that he’s met many adoptive parents outside of the ones at the orphanage–but Avidan still loves him, in a way.

 

This plan, if Velvare ever finds out the truth about it, will most definitely wreck their relationship altogether.

 

Avidan sighs, picking up the newest note.  He turns it over in his hands; it’s oddly crumpled up like Noah hadn’t wanted anybody else to read it, or maybe Pigeondove had just decided against being careful.

 

 _Stop freaking out and get my mother this,_  the note reads.

 

Avidan stands, sweeping the rest of the notes into his pocket.

 

“I would like these men to be my guard for the day,” he says to the man at the door, handing him one of Noah’s letters.

 

Avidan shoves his hands in his pockets as he leaves the room.

 

_Green Street Orphanage, here I come._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
